


new tradtions

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Family, Hobbit Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo & bofur talk in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new tradtions

"Come again?" Bofur asked as he lay beside Bilbo.

"I said we should have our own traditions, all of the company." Bilbo said as he turned the page of his book before placing it on the night stand.

"But love, we all have traditions like yer gingerbread cakes." Bofur said a hint of confusion in his voice. "Why do we need new ones? "

"Because every family should have their very own traditions to celebrate," Bilbo said with a shy smile. "And that's what we all are; we're a family, don't you think so?" Bilbo looked unsure for just a moment as the question left his mouth.

Bofur pulled his lover into his arms before replying. "Of course we are love, and yer right, families deserve private traditions."

Bilbo smiled and buried himself in his lover's embrace as he began to think up ideas for traditions to introduce to his unexpected family in the days to come.


End file.
